This invention relates to surgical sponge counters, and in particular to a glove-like surgical sponge carrier and counter which is worn by the user and, when ready for disposal, is turned inside out about the hand of the user to contain sponges or other items gripped by the user.
Surgical sponges used in all surgical operations are typically packaged in containers having 5 to 10 sponges therein. As the sponges are used in the operating room, they are collected for later counting, as an accurate count of the number of sponges is critical to assure that nothing is left behind in an incision, before it is closed.
During surgury, for accounting for used sponges, the nurse or nurses assisting in the operation count the used sponges as time allows, and then collect the counted sponges in many ways, such as in plastic bags, in bundles of 5 or 10 sponges tied together, or in special devices used for counting of sponges. Many different types of special devices have been developed, the following U.S. patents merely being examples: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,613,899; 3,749,237; 3,948,390; 4,190,153; 4,312,447; 4,422,548; 4,429,789; 4,784,267; and 4,832,198.
When a surgical procedure is completed, the doctor requests that the total number of sponges used be accounted for. The nurses check their counts to see how many sponges have been used and whether the number used equals the number actually employed during the operation. If so, the incision is sewn and the operation is completed.
If, on the otherhand, not all sponges have been accounted for, a recount is requested, and all sponges must be counted one-by-one before the surgical incision is closed. When using one of the prior art sponge counters as identified above, this procedure is somewhat accelerated, but the sponge counters themselves are complicated and therefore expensive devices.
Gloves or mits which may be turned inside out after use have previously been developed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,677,697 and 4,788,733 depict such devices. While such devices are relatively simple and may readily be turned inside out, in order to close the inside out glove, two hands must be used to separately draw a pull tie and tie the pull tie to close the bag-like inside out glove structure.